Advice from Slytheirn
by SaraiHill
Summary: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are talking about taking a serious step in their relationship, but are not sure how to do that. With the help of some unexpecting Slytherins, the night takes a wild turn. ;) Don't read if this sort of thing offends you!


Hey everybody! This is just a little smexy drabble that popped into my head the other night ;) I hope you all enjoy! This is the first story published here so please show some love and R&R! :)

Note: I DO NOT own any of J.K. Rowling's lovely creations! The only thing I own in this story is Raven!

The fireplace popped and sputtered like every other night in the Gryffindor common room. All was calm and all seemed normal. One thing, however, was very different tonight. Inside sitting on the couch were two young students deep in conversation.

"I don't know, Ron. It's not something I've ever really thought about." Hermione said in an uncertain tone.

"Come on 'Mione, you've never thought about, you know," Ron blushed deeply, "How _it _would feel?"

"Ron, neither one of us know _anything_!" Hermione was getting frustrated now. She and Ron had been dating for about five months and Ron was getting impatient. He wanted to make the leap into Love-making while Hermione, wasn't sold on the idea.

"Well, would it make you feel better if we, I don't know, had some tips?" Ron questioned.

"I suppose that would make a difference but where would we get tips? It's not like there is a library book in Hogwarts full of that kind of thing." Hermione thought out loud.

"Well we could ask.." Ron couldn't even finish his sentence because he was cut off by a very loud 'No' from his girlfriend.

"Come on 'Mione. We need to know what to do and you're not going to let us just figure it out ourselves so we really don't have an option. Besides, they will probably be more than willing to help out." Ron stated with a very slight grin tugging at his lips.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask."

Deep in the dungeons of the Slytherin common room sat another couple, but these two were concentrated on something more than just talking.

"God Raven, you are so damn sexy. I love you." Draco said as his long time girlfriend of 2 years kissed his neck up and down.

"Mmmm if your saying that now imagine what I will have you saying later." Raven said with a wink and a purr.

The couple would have loved to continued this, but unfortunately they were interrupted by a loud knock on the Slytherin's door.

"Ugh nooooo, let's just ignore it." Draco said, desperately trying to revive their passion and pulling Raven back into him.

"Nope, too late can't ignore it. Besides, it's probably just a 1st year that doesn't remember the password." Raven pushed the reluctant Draco off of her and headed to the common room door, listening to Draco muttering 'stupid first years'. When Raven opened the door she was shocked to see none other than Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"Well this is quiet unexpected." Raven said with a smirk as she leaned against the door frame. "Draco, come see who's here."

Draco got up from his comfortable spot on the leather couch with a grunt and made his way over to the door.

"What are _you _two doing here?" Draco asked with a sneer. He was obviously quiet perturbed that his private time with Raven was interrupted by these two no good Gryffindores.

"We have a favor to ask of you two." Ron said, his brave face faltering just a tad.

"We have nothing to offer you two. Now if you will excuse us, Raven and I were right in the middle of a rather intense debate." Draco said, he was horny, and hot and wanted Raven all to himself. He did not want to deal with the mud-blood and the ginger at this point.

"Now Draco, let's just hear them out, we don't know what they need. Maybe it could be beneficial to us." Raven whispered into her lovers ear, nipping slightly and making him shiver.

"Come on in you two." Raven said walking away slowly and seductively.

Hermione and Ron sat down rigidly on the small loveseat while Draco and Raven got comfortable on the couch. There was an awkward silence for a moment that was broken by Draco.

"We don't have forever Weasley. If you want something say it. You are running out of time, and my patience." Draco said, pouting in the slightest bit. Ron jumped at this sudden outburst but took it as the opportunity to ask their questions.

"Well, Malfoy, Hermione and I, that is we uhh...we are trying to experiment with something. We're pretty lost and we thought, well...you two would be the best to help us out with our little, issue." Ron shifted his weight uneasily and waited for a response.

"Well darling, we can't help you until you say what exactly it is you need help with. Were not mind readers love." Raven said, absently drawing small patterns on Draco's chest through his shirt.

"We need to know how to...make-love..." Hermione said quietly. Hoping Raven would hear it before Draco did, and stop any rude comments, not the case.

"HA! They want to know how to fuck!" Draco couldn't hold in the loud throaty chuckle he had and laughed about the absurdity these two asking. "Are you serious? You want us to tell you how to fuck your girlfriend!" Raven loudly cleared her throat and Draco quieted his laughter.

"What, exactly, are you two asking of us?" Raven asked to an extremely red Ron.

"Well we don't know what to do. We don't know what anything looks like, or where anything goes for that matter. We just need...help Raven. Please?" Ron looked up at the extremely attractive young female who smiled softly and nodded. "I think that we can help you Ron."

"What?!" Draco yelled from his spot on the couch, "I forbid it Raven! I do not want anyone else seeing what is MINE. I am your boyfriend and I say no." Raven was taken back by this outburst but knew how to fix it and started to quickly repair the damage.

"Draco, these two are just inexperienced. They just need a little nudge in the right direction. Would it make you feel better if Ron didn't touch me?" Raven asked, rubbing her boyfriends shoulders softly, just how she knew he liked it.

"Alright, we will help, but under _my _rules." Draco said looking Ron straight in the eyes. At this point in time, Ron was just happy he was going to get some action. "Do NOT touch Raven. Do you understand me Ron? Do NOT touch her and don't stare at her." Draco asked with a growl on his lips.

"Done. I completely understand." Ron said with a nod of his head.

"Well I suppose there's no use putting this off then. Come on Hermione, I will take you up to my room and we will get ready. Draco stay here with Ron, and please don't hurt him." Raven said softly grasping Hermione's hand and leading her up the stairs. "You're going to love this darling." Raven said guiding Hermione over to her large walk in closet. "My closet, you candy store." she said as she pushed a button and racks of clothing swung out from the top and sides of the closet.

"Wow." was all Hermione could get out. What strings would you have to pull to get a room like this is Hogwarts?

"Ok let's see your a gryffindore, burgandy hair, pale skin. I think red would look gorgeous on you." Raven said holding up a rather risky looking red corset, panties, and matching heels. ( . )

"You want me to wear, that?" Hermione said, she was shocked at how sexy the outfit looked and was intimidated at the thought of Ron seeing her in it.

"Baby doll, think of this as a potions exam. If you wanna get a good grade, you've gotta prepare for the test." Raven said to her with a wink. She shoved the slinky outfit into Hermione's hand and closed the closet doors while she got dressed. "There are fishnet stockings in the top drawer if you're feeling really adventurous." Raven yelled from the other side. Hermione gulped and began pulling on the outfit, stockings and all.

"You know this is kind of a good thing if you think about it." Ron said, desperately trying to start a conversation with Draco.

"A good thing huh? I fail to see how this is a good thing." Draco was having a hard time dealing with a blood traitor getting to see his girlfriend in such an intimate state.

"What...what do you think they're doing up there?" Ron asked, his mind was being filled with girl on girl fantasies, like the dirty pictures he saw in his older brothers muggle magazines.

"Hmph. Amateur." Draco grunted. Perhaps showing these two how good he and Raven were In bed would be fun.

"Oh Raven. There is no way I can let Ron see me in this!" Hermione yelled still from inside the closet. Raven had been trying to get Hermione out of the closet for ten minutes.

"Come on Hermione, he will love it." Raven had finally coxed her out of the closet and Hermione was now standing shyly in Raven's dorm room.

"Wonderful" Raven said. The outfit was great, and Raven knew how the male mind worked. Ron would love it. "Ok now for the final touch." Raven waved her wand and Hermione's hair fell down in loose, glossy curls. Her eyelashes were long and her lips plump and pink. "Perfect. Wait here a minute love." Raven walked down the stairs to the boys and said, "ok gentlemen follow me please."

Ron and Draco wasted no time quickly following her up the stairs. Draco was staring at her lovely ass, and growled at Ron when he saw him doing the same. "Hey! Remember my rules!" Draco grumbled.

"Ok Ron go in first." Raven said nudging him into her room.

Ron slowly walked into the room and gasped when he saw Hermione standing there in an amazing outfit. "Well, what do you think Ron?" Hermione asked starting to feel her shyness creeping up again.

"You uh, well, uh that looks...amazing." Ron said he slowly walked over to her and paused wondering what to do next.

"Well that's our Que." Raven said grabbing her horny lover's hand and opening the door. "So, what are you going to do next?" Raven asked the couple, while her and Draco made themselves comfortable on the soft sofa.

"Well I guess I would...kiss her?" Ron answered.

"Good, good. Kisses are a great way to get things going." Raven said leaning into her boyfriend and he immediately wrapped his arms protectively around her. Ron leaned into Hermione and started to kiss her softly. They kissed for a moment and then Ron pulled away quickly.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco yelled to Ron. "You want to fuck this woman, make it clear what you want it that kiss. Kiss her like it's the last kiss you will ever have. Like this." Draco said leaning into Raven. Raven closed the gap between them and kissed Draco with passion. He slowly moaned into her mouth and she opened her lips to let him in. Raven wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and Draco put his hands on her hips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started rubbing her tongue with his. Raven would pull away and nip at Draco's lips and then return to exploring his mouth. They kissed like this for a few minutes and then pulled away panting. "See, like that." Draco said satisfied that the kiss felt so good.

"Oh...Ok."Ron said. He pulled Hermione closer into him and tried desperately to kiss her with the passion he saw Draco give Raven. It was awkward at fist but once the two got the hang of it, it got really exciting for them.

"Wonderful! Now, how do you feel?" Raven asked, slightly giddy that they were getting used to the kisses.

"Well, uh I guess I feel...good?" Hermione answered, blushing slightly.

"Good? Listen darling if a kiss like that only made you feel 'good' were going to have some problems." Raven said smirking.

"Well, I guess it made me feel really good, like...hot" Hermione admitted looking down at her high heel clad feet.

"Well, now that you've made her feel that way, how do you feel Weasley?" Draco asked smiling slightly at the red haired boy.

"Uh, I have a raging boner." Ron admitted. Any from of romance was gone from this boy.

"Well, now that we have that all settled, what do you want to do now?" Raven asked, trying to get this little experiment trekking along.

"Ummm, I don't know what to do next.." Ron admitted feeling ashamed that he had no idea what to do in a situation like this.

"Bloody hell, undress her!" Draco yelled from the couch. It was completely absurd to him that a man had no idea how to get the most natural thing in the world going. Ron and Hermione blushed identical shades of crimson and Ron slowly started to unzip the corset from the front. Once the corset was off her breasts sprung free and she crossed her arms to cover herself.

"Hermione?" Raven questioned her. Hermione knew what she meant and she removed her arms. Now with that piece of clothing gone Hermione kicked off her shoes and stockings. Ron reached for her red panties and was stopped by a loud 'NO' from Raven.

"Leave those on. You're not ready for that yet." Draco said snuggling into his girlfriend.

"Ok now that that's out of the way, Hermione undress Ron." Raven said softly. Hermione unbuttoned Ron shirt and slid it off of his shoulders. Then moved her hands to the zipper of his trousers. She slid it down and Ron wriggled out of his pants. Now that he was just in his boxers, it was very clear that he had a protruding little soldier.

"Wonderful, now you two make your way over to the bed." Raven said. The two nervous teens walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Ok now that you're on the bed. Ron, mount her. You are the man, you are the dominant, show her who's boss." Draco said. Ron blushed, he had never felt like the dominant and to hear Draco say such anamilistic words about sex was strange. However, Ron did was he was told and mounted Hermone hovering over her, being carful not to put too much weight down on his girlfriend.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ron asked

"Just do what feels natural, kiss her. Touch her. Do what feels right to you." Raven said softly running her hand up and down Draco's muscular arms. Ron leaned down into Hermione and kissed her softly at first but then moved into the more intense kiss they had shared earlier. Hermione kept her hands down and the bed and was careful not to touch him, this didn't sit well with Raven. Without a word Raven walked over to the bed and grabbed Hermione's hands, placing them around Ron's neck. Hermione deepened their kiss and Ron moved one of his hands up to her breasts.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione gasped at the feeling of him softly rubbing her nipple. This gave Ron courage to keep going and he played and teased her breast.

"That's perfect Ron, why don't you try kissing her neck?" Raven asked.

Ron slowly moved away from her lips and down her neck. He kissed around for a bit before he heard Hermione gasp.

"Oh, that feels good Ron. Do that again." She said. Ron had found her sweet spot. Raven smiled and ran her hand up and down Draco's thigh. She was shocked to find that he did not have a hard on.

"What's the matter baby? Is this not doing it for you?" She asked nipping at his neck.

"No, but maybe it would help if you went and, helped show Ron how to touch pussy." Draco answered her, his eyes twinkling with naughty thoughts.

"Hmmm, well I think I could do that." She said as she winked at him and walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Ok you two, what do you think is next?" Raven asked the two that were panting.

"Well uh, do I...can I , touch her?" Ron asked quietly, uncertain of himself. Raven smiled at him .

"Yes you can touch her, but do you know how?" Raven asked. Ron mumbled No and removed himself from on top of Hermione. She blushed slightly and squirmed in the bed.

"Ok well why don't we see how wet she is." Raven said moving over to sit on the bed by Hermione. Raven reached her hand over and softly cupped Hermione's mound, and wasn't surprised to see that she was, indeed, wet.

"See?" Raven said holding up her fingers. "Hermione is dripping with how much she wants someone to touch her." Hermione felt strange having another girl touch that sensitive place but knew this was the only way to learn.

"Do you want me to touch you Hermione?" Raven asked her. When Draco heard her say those words, his crotch instantly sprung into action. Goal achieved.

"Oh, I Don't know..." Hermione said she was nervous and crossed her legs.

"Do you want to feel good, love?" Raven asked the girl. Hermione nodded a yes but kept her legs tightly closed. Raven crawled over to the bed and gently pulled Hermione's legs apart.

"Wow, you really do want this don't you? You're soaked." Raven said as she started to rub Hermione through the red panties. Hermione moaned in surprise and pleasure. What Raven was doing felt so good.

"You see Ron, you have to tease it a little bit. Don't just go straight to the gold." Raven said as she continued to rub and tease Hermione. Once she got tired of the fabric she slowly peeled Hermione's panties off and Hermione's legs snapped closed.

"No, Hermione. Spread your legs for me, wide. I need to see what were working with here." Raven said. She heard her boyfriend groan from the couch. He loved dirty talk. Hermione reluctantly let Raven spread her legs wide apart and Raven inspected the newly found flesh.

"You see Ron," Raven said softly putting her pointer finger on the hood of Hermione's clit. "This is the clit, and it will make her feel extremely good." She said slowly rubbing circles around it. Hermione gave a loud gasp and moan as Raven worked it just right.

"You can make her cum just by touching this but it's better if you touch other places too." Raven said moving her fingers down to the opening of Hermione's vagina. She slowly inserted a finger into the hole and Hermione wrigled a little but in discomfort.

"You see love, Hermione is a virgin and so she will be very tight. You need to use your fingers to help stretch her out a bit." Raven said as she pushed a second finger into Hermione. With the second finger completely inside Hermione let a small squeal of pain out. "Don't worry, I will let you adjust." Raven said. Once Hermione got used to the fingers she started to grind herself down on Raven's hand. She took this as an ok and started to rotate and swirl her fingers around inside of Hermione. She could feel Hermione start to clamp down on her and knew she was about to cum so she took the two fingers and out and took Ron's hand.

"Here Ron," Raven said as she took Ron's hand and guided him into inserting two fingers inside of her. "She is just about ready to orgasm so just move your fingers in a circle." Ron did as he was told and soon enough he could feel Hermione clamp down on his fingers. Hermione moaned and begged Ron not to stop but he seemed unsure

"Ron, she's about to cum, encourage her. You want her to cum all over your fingers. Trust me, it will taste so good." Draco said imagining that he was licking Raven right now. He loved to lick and suck her pussy. Ron kept going and soon Hermione moaned loudly and squirted her feminine juice out onto Ron's hand.

"Lick your fingers Ron." Raven said encouraging him to taste his girlfriend. Ron did and was surprised to find that she tasted sweet and actually quiet good.

"Now It's your turn Ron." Draco said with a smile on his face. Raven moved over close to Ron and reached to pull his boxers down when she heard Draco growl from the couch.

"Raven no. Tell Hermione how to do it but don't touch him!" Draco yelled at her. Raven had been with Draco long enough to know a warning when she heard him so she put her hands down and beckoned Hermione over to her.

"Pull down his boxers love, slowly though." Raven said to Hermione. Hermione hesitantly started to pull Ron's boxers down and was shocked when he's penis sprung up.

"Wow." Was all she could get out. Ron was an average guy, but no where near as large as Draco. He obviously took great pride in the fact he was a good 1 and half inches longer Ron and probably an inch wider around.

"Ok Hermione. Start to stroke it." Hermione put her hands around Ron's cock and slowly started to pump him. When he groaned she shot back and let go instantly.

"No, no! That means he liked it. If he likes it keep going." Raven said with encouraging words. Hermione moved her hands up and down Ron's shaft and then slowly lowered herself down to kiss the tip. Ron moaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. This gave Hermione a very large confidence boost and she took his entire length into her mouth.

"He...He...Hermione Im going to cum!" Ron yelled. Raven pulled Hermione away from Ron's cock and smiled in satisfaction.

"What the bloody hell woman!" Ron yelled, obviously upset that Raven didn't allow him to come.

"You need to save that for the actual action!" Draco snapped back at Ron. He had a great dislike for anyone that yelled at Raven like that.

"Ok, I think you two are ready for the actual event. Ron mount her again and push your cock inside Hermione." Raven said walking back over to her lover and straddling his lap. Ron awkwardly tried to push himself into hermione without success, but then Hermione grabbed him and guided him inside her. She screamed out for a bit but once she got comfortable with him in her she started to buck her hips up to him. Ron thrusted into her a few times and then collapsed on top of her, already spent. It was his first time after all.

"That was wonderful Hermione." Ron said as he pulled out and kissed the tip of her nose. Hermione just smiled, Raven could see that Hermione was disappointed because she didn't get to come but Raven just said "Practice makes perfect lovers." Ron and Hermione quickly got up and dressed into their normal cloths and thanked the slytherins more times than they could count.

"Well that was interesting." Raven said as she straddled Draco's hips again on the common room couch.

"Yeah but not nearly as sexy as just watching you go after it." Draco said kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts.

"Mmmm, yeah...but all that gave me an idea. Want to go up and try it?" Raven asked seductivluy. Draco didn't even answer her just picked her up bridal style and carried her up to his bedroom. Tonight was going to be very fun indeed.


End file.
